300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Claudius
'Abilities' ---- Imperial Privilege '' ''Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while within Eternal Arena' *Passive - ''Nero gains 5 extra Gold every 10 seconds. Invictus Spiritus Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '180 seconds *Available only while within Eternal Battlefield' *Active - ''When Nero dies, activating this skill will cost 1 Diamond and will revive Nero with 100% Health and Mana. When Nero is revived for a total of 3 times, the skill will enter a 3 minute cooldown period. ---- Rosa Ichthys Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Nero dashes in a line before swings her blade in a cone-shaped area at the target location, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + AD physical damage to all enemies she dashes and swings her blade through. When Nero dashes and swings through on the same target within the same cast, the skill will deal damage on the target only once. Within the duration of '''Aestus Domus Aurea R, this skill will be temporarily replaced by Laus Saint Claudius Q. *''Note - ''This skill does not share the same cooldown with Laus Saint Claudius Q. Laus Saint Claudius Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Available only while within Aestus Domus Aurea R's duration *''Active - ''Nero dashes in a line, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + AD physical damage to all enemies she dashes through, before she swings her blade at the target location to create an explosion effect, dealing 50/70/90/110/130 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 45% for 1 second. *''Note - ''This skill does not share the same cooldown with Rosa Ichthys Q. ---- Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W Cost: 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Nero swings her sword covering a cone area in the target direction, dealing 30/5070/90/110 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 2 seconds. Afterward, she can active 2nd cast once within 3 seconds. '''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W Cost: 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 Mana 'Cooldown : '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Nero swings her sword covering a cone area in the target direction, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, she can active 3rd cast once within 3 seconds. '''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W Cost: 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 Mana 'Cooldown: '-'' *Active 3rd Cast - 'Nero swings her sword downwards covering a line, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up. *Note -'' After Nero drinks 10 potions of Health Potion ( ) or Mana Potion ( ) in Eternal Arena, she will upgrade '''''Gladiusanus Blauserum W to Pari Tenu Blauserum W, changing the 3rd cast's damage type to true damage and changing the icon of the 1st cast. ---- Très Fontaine Ardent: Fountain of the Blazing Saint E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'''''Available only at the start or while having Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds buff *''Active - ''Nero gains a Fountain of the Blazing Saint buff that increases 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% bonus Attack Damage and 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% bonus Attack Speed. When Nero gains this buff, it will not expire until it's changed and the previous buff (Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds) will last only 2 seconds before it's removed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. Très Fontaine Tempestes: Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'''''Available only while having Fountain of the Blazing Saint buff *''Active - ''Nero gains a Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time buff that releases an aura that reduces 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% Movement Speed and 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% Attack Speed to all nearby enemies within 300 radius. The buff also grants 10% Damage Reduction to Nero. When Nero gains this buff, it will not expire until it's changed and the previous buff (Fountain of the Blazing Saint) will last only 2 seconds before it's removed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. Très Fontaine Claudeo: Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'''''Available only while having Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time buff *''Active - ''Nero gains a Fountain of the Saint Who Tends Wounds buff that grants 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% Life Steal, and increases the damage Nero deals against non-hero units by 35%. When Nero gains this buff, it will not expire until it's changed and the previous buff (Fountain of the Saint Who Weaves Through Time) will last only 2 seconds before it's removed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Aestus Domus Aurea R ''Cost: '''100 Mana Cooldown: 120 / 110 / 100 seconds'' *Active - 'Nero applies the '''Rose' buff ( ) on herself and summons the golden theater Aestus Domus Aurea as an aura around herself, both effects last for 5 seconds. The effect of both buff and aura are as follows: **''Rose (Buff) - ''Each skill damage Nero receives from enemies will trigger the effect of the Rose buff, dealing 50/70/90 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemies within 150 radius. This effect can only occur once every 0.5 seconds and the damage from another golden theater (using by Nero Claudius on the opposite team) will not trigger the Rose buff. **''Golden Theater (Aura) - ''All enemies within 500 radius of this aura take 40/75/110 + AD physical damage per second, and their Armor and Magic Resist are reduced by 10%/20%/30%. When enemies collide with the theater's edge or leave the theater, they are stunned for 1 second (the stun effect will only occur once per target). ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes